Piecemeal Caused Argost's Tears
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Munya tries to comfort a distressed Argost after Piecemeal bites him and steals a rare cryptid in order to eat it. ArgostxMunya


DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Secret Saturdays

''I am going to check on my pets, Munya. Make my bed while I am gone,'' Vincent Vladislav Argost said to the silent man. He watched while his assistant nodded. He turned his head and stepped out of his chamber. Argost walked down the stairs and eventually found himself in his dungeon. He gasped when he observed a man wearing a red suit and taking a cryptid out of its cage.

''Put the cryptid back, Piecemeal!'' Argost exclaimed. He watched while the unusual trespasser continued to hold the creature. He scowled for a few moments. He roared and ran to Pietro Maltese. The long-haired villain paused when the intruder used his bear trap-like mouth to bite his shoulder. He closed his eyes and screeched.

Argost collapsed and proceeded to cry. He sobbed while Pietro Maltese ran. He refused to glance at the bite mark on his shoulder. He did not look up when Munya appeared. Vincent Vladislav Argost never saw his companion's concerned expression. Tears continued to stream down his mask.

''I tried to prevent Pietro Maltese from stealing one of my pets until he bit me!  
He took a very rare cryptid. I know he is going to devour it!'' Argost sobbed. He was aware of Piecemeal's habit of eating rare and exotic animals. He allowed Munya to carry him to his room. He was placed on his dark bed.

Vincent Vladislav Argost insisted on sitting upright. He removed his grey and white cape. He placed it on the bed.  
He ceased sobbing, but his skeletal mask was still wet. Argost watched while Munya proceeded to slide the bodysuit down his form. He glanced at one of his furry shoulders.

The strange villain examined his bare chest and stomach. He observed Munya abandoning him for a few minutes.  
He heard the sound of running water in the restroom. He frowned when the liquid ceased running. Vincent Vladislav Argost viewed his assistant returning with a wet rag. His golden eyes were on him before he placed the white cloth on his wounded shoulder.

Argost closed his eyes and shrieked again. He opened them and scowled at Munya. He winced when his helper repeated the action. He watched as the mute man placed a clean bandage on his wounded shoulder. V.V. Argost thanked Munya and looked down again. His yellow eyes became smaller while more tears departed from them.

Vincent Vladislav Argost remembered Pietro Maltese stealing his rare animal. He looked forward to filming the particular cryptid for his television program V.V. Argost's Weirdworld. He continued to recall Piecemeal biting his shoulder. His eyes increased in size as Munya touched his fright mask. The concerned look on Munya's gaunt face returned.  
Another tear began to slide down Argost's facial disguise.

V.V. Argost recalled finding Munya on a street and adopting him years ago. He always appreciated the other rogue's help. He also remembered his constant companion protecting him from deadly cryptids and other forms of danger.  
He could not bear the thought of Munya's death. Argost stared at his bandaged shoulder. It was a reminder of his short-haired assistant's kind act.

The disguised miscreant was confused when he saw Munya's apologetic expression. He observed Munya touching the area below the bite mark. Vincent Vladislav Argost started to shake his head back and forth at a snail's pace. He was quick to remind him about his desire to check on his pets. ''I instructed you to remain in my room, Munya.  
Besides, I was so desperate to rescue my cryptid that I tried to attack Piecemeal,'' he said.

Vincent Vladislav Argost sobbed at the thought of Pietro Maltese cooking one of his animals. He focused on his helper again. He allowed him to wipe away his tears. He proceeded to rest his head on his chest.  
The disguised villain watched while Munya frowned. His assistant's wet eyes caused his confused expression to return.

''Why are you sad, my love? Are you about to weep because I am distressed?'' Argost inquired.  
He observed the mute fellow nodding. He pointed at his injured shoulder. Munya answered his silent question with another nod. He turned his head since he could not bear to view his associate's wound.

V.V. Argost stared at Munya while he removed a pad of paper and pen from his pants pocket.  
He tilted his head out of curiosity. He watched as his valet wrote something down. He saw the small black words.  
''Are you hungry or thirsty?'' Argost muttered. He studied Munya's face and shook his head.

The shirtless villain viewed Munya writing more words. He proceeded to squint before he read them.  
''Do you desire anything?'' he mumbled. He took the pad of paper and dropped it. Argost smiled at the surprised look on his associate's face. He kissed him on the mouth.

Vincent Vladislav Argost saw Munya's tiny smile. He was puzzled when Munya frowned. He viewed him pointing at the bandage. ''You will have to be careful,'' he said. His helper beamed and was gentle while he embraced him.  
Their mouths touched at the same time.

''Remain with me for the rest of the night, Munya,'' Vincent Vladislav Argost said. He viewed his helper's nod again. He proceeded to touch his hand. A certain memory formed in his mind against his will. Argost winced while he remembered Pietro ''Piecemeal'' Maltese biting him. His yellow eyes became wide again.

Vincent Vladislav Argost started to worry about Piecemeal returning to steal and eat more cryptids. He considered entering the dungeon once more and decided against it. He was not prepared to step into the torture chamber again. He contemplated bringing Munya, but imagined Pietro Maltese attacking and killing him. Argost proceeded to weep until his assistant kissed him repeatedly. He insisted on feeling his hand.

Munya's mouth touched Argost's shirtless upper body many times. He smiled while Vincent Vladislav Argost tilted his head back. He unbuttoned his top and exposed his white chest. He was willing to do anything to distract V.V. Argost.  
Munya could not bear to examine his extra shadow's tears any longer. He allowed his companion to kiss his bust.

V.V. Argost smiled at his associate again. He proceeded to rest his head on Munya's chest. He allowed Munya to kiss his fright mask once more. He examined his assistant while he beamed. Argost got under the black blanket. He saw the little grin on his helper's face.

''Thank you for cheering me up, Munya,'' Vincent Vladislav Argost said in a sincere tone. He smiled while his valet kissed his facial disguise again. He was not able to remember Piecemeal or the cryptid he stole.  
He viewed his associate buttoning his shirt and standing by the bed. V.V. Argost continued to smile before he fell asleep.  
He never observed the mercenaries known as Abbey Grey and Leonidas Van Rook stealing cryptids in his dungeon.

THE END


End file.
